


The Professor

by Voidflower



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Professor Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidflower/pseuds/Voidflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone wants Folklore for their Humanities requirement. It’s that or sit through something like Human Geography with Dr. Abbot, and besides, Dr. Winchester is… Well, he’s Dr. Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor

Everyone wants Folklore for their Humanities requirement. It’s that or sit through something like Human Geography with Dr. Abbot, and besides, Dr. Winchester is… Well, he’s Dr. Winchester.

His students are all taken with him and a significant number of them have a... thing... for the soft spoken man who’s a probably million feet tall and has miles of hair and this undefinable... sadness, or something. It’s like… Like he’s always remembering. Which is ridiculous. Even if all this were real, this is the kind of shit your brain, like, blacks out or something.

He’s always talking with eerie certainty about folk legends, too, like he knows them better than the textbook; he tells his students stories of all these road trips he took with his brother, all the stories they heard as… I dunno, traveling journalists or something. All these stories… They wonder how exactly he knows how to kill all these things, but… maybe he was a really thorough journalist. Or something.

Most of his students think the Prof just has an overactive imagination and a flair for storytelling, but some aren't so sure... The ones who've caught glimpses of what could be a nasty scar under his shirt, or part of a strange-looking tattoo… Ha, can you imagine Dr. Winchester getting inked and traipsing across the country hustling pool...

Actually… it’s not all that hard. Take off the glasses and the sweater vest and some of those lines in his forehead…

They all know he's totally harmless; they've never so much as heard him raise his voice, but... no one wants to push it. Just.... just don’t push it, okay. And don’t ask him too many questions about how he knows the things he knows. Or his brother. Don’t ask about the brother. God, you should’ve seen Dr. Winchester’s face when Kyle said… Yeah.

Hey, have you heard the legend that the history building is haunted? Yeah, someone  asked him if that was true... He got this strange look in his face, like... I can’t even describe it. Like there were gears turning in that massive brain of his that we’d never get to see. Apparently he was almost a lawyer once. Wonder what changed his mind.

His office is decorated with all these weird artifacts and charms and everything thinks... Well, folklore professor... duh. And the pentagram painted on the ceiling... It's kinda cool. Little creepy, but that’s just how Winchester is. Don’t talk bad about him. He’s done a lot for his students, okay? Just don’t walk in there in flip flops- Lydia got salt all over her feet once....

Yeah. That black monstrosity is really his car. I know, I know, what the fuck, how does Dr. Winchester end up driving that? Well, I wouldn't ask him. I really wouldn't. You hear stories. I think it belonged to someone else, and that’s why he won’t get rid of it. Just my opinion. Although… someone said it was his brother’s. Dan or Dean or something. Died on… I dunno, on a fishing trip or something. Hunting trip. I thought Dr. Winchester was a vegetarian? Or maybe he just doesn't like guns. I've never seen him touch one. But then again… what is there around here to shoot? Shadows? Spirits?

Yeah, right. Everyone says the history building is haunted.... And it is. It’s haunted by Dr. Winchester, and that man knows more ghosts than anyone ever should.

 


End file.
